


Anti-Everything

by ispitrainbows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, excessive use of the word hate, he won't admit tho, just sakusa being head over heels, mentions of other hq characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows
Summary: Sakusa hates everything, except for a certain Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Anti-Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lost Kings and Loren Gray's Anti-Everything.

Sakusa Kiyoomi despises everything. Name it, he probably dislikes it.

People? _Absolutely disgusting._ Animals? _Definitely intolerable._ Smell of coffee in the morning? _Certainly puts him in a sour mood the whole day._ Loud noises? _Will surely loathe even at the thought._ Crowded places? _He’d prefer to stay in the comfort of his home, thank you._ Miya Atsumu? _Well, he’s hella annoying when you meet him, but that’s for another story._

You see, that’s the thing about Sakusa Kiyoomi. He hates everything. But most especially, he hates the fact of the matter that is Miya Atsumu. The Miya Atsumu, who is messy, owns a dog, is loud, drinks coffee in the morning, prefers to be in a room full of people and loves getting attention. 

He hates how Atsumu doesn’t use napkins to wipe food dirt on his face so he always ends up having to wipe it off for him, which reminded him of that one time Osamu dropped by their apartment and brought some onigiri from his newly tried recipe. Atsumu liked his brother’s cooking so much he ended up having rice all over his mouth, which Sakusa immediately called out.

> _“Miya, I told you to use napkins when wiping off food from your face.”_
> 
> _“What’s the use, you’ll wipe them off for me anyways.”_

That’s another thing Kiyoomi hates. No, not wiping food off of Atsumu’s mouth _(which probably contains germs according to his calculation, but who cares, those are Atsumu’s germs, it’s somehow tolerable)_ , but how Atsumu would say that then casually puts his face near Kiyoomi just to see him get flustered.

He hates how Atsumu lets his dog lick his face like it’s the cleanest thing to ever touch his pretty face. Sure, the _(cute, but Kiyoomi won’t admit it)_ dog takes a bath very, very often, but that still doesn’t change the fact that he still bites almost everything. Imagine having your face get licked by a cute dog after he bit some shoe or the living room carpet? That’s just a big no-no. And that includes Atsumu’s pleads for kisses after playing with his dog.

> _“I told you, no kisses until you wash your face.”_
> 
> _“But Omi, you know my dog’s clean.”_
> 
> _“I said what I said, Miya.”_
> 
> _“Okay, but how many kisses do I get after?”_
> 
> _“As many as you want, just please wash your face.”_

Did Atsumu get the kisses that he wanted? Probably more than that.

He hates how Atsumu likes his coffee black and how it comes with a strong smell he slowly became fond of. One morning, Kiyoomi woke up to the smell of waffles and pancakes instead of the usual black coffee he already got used to for some time now.

> _“Hey, you’re not drinking coffee today?”_
> 
> _“Nah, just thought I’d prepare my favorite person’s favorite breakfast.”_
> 
> _“Feels weird.”_
> 
> _“What’s weird? Making your breakfast? I’ve done this a couple of times already, though?”_
> 
> _“Not that. It’s weird not waking up to the smell of your usual cup of coffee.”_
> 
> _“Thought you hated the smell so I’m trying to cut it off.”_
> 
> _“Don’t… I mean, I don’t mind. Besides, you like that and it’s not so bad after all.”_

From then on, the smell of coffee in the morning became Kiyoomi’s indicator that his person of comfort is just within his reach. Who would’ve thought that one of the things that puts him into a cranky mood now puts a smile on his face each waking day?

Another thing he hates is how Atsumu gets too loud talking about all the things he loves like he’ll never stop speaking about it anymore. Whenever he does this, all his actions become as animated as they can get, especially if it’s Bokuto or Hinata he’s talking to. Kiyoomi has to admit, Atsumu looks extra cute when he gets all giddy telling stories to anyone. But is Kiyoomi one of the stories Atsumu animatedly speaks about? Of course, Atsumu loves him after all.

> _“I told Bokuto how much fun we had on our weekend getaway.”_
> 
> _“You did? What did he say?”_
> 
> _“He said he might go there with Akaashi as well after they both cleared their schedules.”_

Of course, Kiyoomi knew about Atsumu and Bokuto’s conversation. He was in the same room after all, and being as observant as he already is, he was able to catch some of their exchange. But adoring the way Atsumu tells him about it, he didn’t want to spoil anything for the both of them.

He also hates how Atsumu can easily grab anyone’s attention with just his presence, because that’s how he caught Kiyoomi’s attention as well. He can casually walk into a room full of people and have all the heads turning, having their eyes fixed on him. In Kiyoomi’s eyes, Atsumu’s presence is like the sun. Not to exaggerate things, but Atsumu definitely brought light to Kiyoomi’s world. 

But above all, he hates how Miya Atsumu, the bearer of almost everything he detests, was able to handle all his shit and make his heart flutter. The way Atsumu made him dislike things less, living a life that is more bearable than it was.

So, does Sakusa Kiyoomi hate Miya Atsumu? No, definitely not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading especially if you reached this far! :) My writing is still as rusty as ever but I just have to get this one out here or I'll combust.
> 
> You can reach me at:  
> kpoptwt: twitter.com/rosecoloredkang  
> anitwt: twitter.com/meeyatsumoo


End file.
